Fortress Maximus Throws a Tantrum
Log Title: Fortress Maximus Throws a Tantrum Characters: Cerebros, Dust Devil, Fortress Maximus, Scales, Spike, Swerve Location: Retoris Date: October 16, 2019 TP: Summary: Spike, Cerebros, and Fortress Maximus continue practice while other Autobots chat with the big guy. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 14:16:54 on Wednesday, 16 October 2019.' Scales glides from the direction of Iacon, looking around for the giant battle fortress. Once she spots it, she angles to head for a good perching spot on it. Fortress Maximus is outside the massive battlestation known as Fortress Maximus. Spike is in his exo-suit, and Cerebros is inside Fortress Maximus. He makes a few adjustments to his arm panel and prepares to go back in again for another day's worth of tests. Spike is outside the massive battlestation known as Fortress Maximus. Spike is in his exo-suit, and Cerebros is inside Fortress Maximus. He makes a few adjustments to his arm panel and prepares to go back in again for another day's worth of tests. Scales alights on Fortress Maximus, close enough to the ground to call down, but high enough up to get some good sunlight. "Hey, FortMax? Fortress Maximus?" she says to the battle station. Fortress Maximus 's voice booms - being independent from Spike and Cerebros. "Scales...greetings..." Scales settles a bit. "Hi!" she says cheerfully. "How are you today?" Fortress Maximus is emptied out, as Cerebros and Spike are working on transforming the massive structure in preparation for a very soon-happening mission involving helping Omega Supreme kick get his medication administered. Fortress Maximus 's voice booms, speakers are set throughout the city "I am well...happy to be able to move." A tentative voice can be heard through the speakers as well, it's the voice of Cerebros. "Scales? Is that Scales? Hi! It's...it's Cerebros." Swerve is out and about, having decided to not worry about staying on roads by going off roads entirely in search of interesting metallurgical things. As he bops along, he's listening to one of the terrestrial podcasts he downloaded the last time he was on Earth. This one is about a deep dive into terrible best selling books. He likes it because of the cat who chimes in near the end of each episode. Scales spreads her wings, catching some sun with them. "Hi Cerebros!" she calls. "I wanted to come out an' talk to Fortress Maximus a bit, but it's good to hear from you, too." She pats the battle station under her with a paw. "I don't know that you get a lot of people visiting just you, big guy," she says to FortMax. Spike speaks into his panel "All right...I'm headed in. You guys ready?" Spike asks before affixing his helmet to his exo-suit Fortress Maximus 's speakers boom to Scales. "No...but I hope...after this mission, I will be unveiled to the Autobots and officially 'open for business.' He booms in response to Spike "ready...for transformation..." Scales doesn't seem worried about Fortress Maximus moving under her. But then, she has wings and can just fly off if things move too much. "Did you like hosting all those people when we were using the repair bay here?" Fortress Maximus doesn't say anying. Until "Back away...and maintain a safe distance." Suddenly, the entire structure rumbles, falls, shifts, and rises. The lumbering transformation takes about 35 seconds until... Fortress Maximus says, "FORTRESS....MAXIMUS!"" GAME: Swerve FAILS an AGILITY roll of Extreme difficulty. Swerve is making his way through a particularly rugged stretch of territory, pkcing his way carefully as he tries to keep himself upright and moving forward. And he's doing great -- until he hits a rut in the road and finds himself bouncing aft over teakettle down a trench. "...son of a..." Fortress Maximus lools down at Scales and says slowly "What I 'like' is irrevelant...what I can give to the Autobots...that is all that matters." GAME: Fortress Maximus PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Fortress Maximus , "s head turns to the trench. From inside, Spike smiles, anxious to show Cerebros that he's not operating just a Con-killing machine! Spike calls out "There you go! Stranded Autobot, let's help!" Fortress Maximus then extends his arm toward the trench, and a small harpoon shoots out of his arm panel, embedding itself near Swerve. "Climb...on.." Fortress Maximus calls out." Scales climbs up Fortress Maximus to get to a better perching spot, aiming for the giant shoulders. Once up there, she settles again. "Well, you're more than just a big battle station. I thought you might be lonely out all by yourself." Fortress Maximus rumbles "Thank you...it is...lonely...but...appearances must be made. I cannot allow myself to appear until the appropriate time is announced." He then clinches his free hand. "However...that time will come...very soon." Scales looks way down at where Swerve is stuck. "You've been real patient." Swerve sighs, looking back up at Scales. "Yeah, well, I'm kinda used to this," he says. "I've spent more time in trenches than the entire Western front..." Fortress Maximus steadily holds his arm while waiting for Swerve to climb out. "Patience...is my function..." Scales calls down, "C'mon, grab the rope!" She bumps FortMax on his neck, since that's what she can reach. "Not everything is your function. Sometimes, it's just a good thing you can do." Fortress Maximus looks over at Scales quizzically. His form freezes and his optics flicker, as if a data upload is in process. "Not...everything...is...my...fun..ction?" He looks at Scales. "Please...define." Swerve shifts and twists, reaching out for the rope. "Well, if you kind folks insist, I guess I could grab the rope," he says, allowing hiself to be pulled out of the trench. "Thanks, Scales, I appreciate it. And you too, uh, Big Fella..err..Really Really Big Fella." Scales ers. "Well, your function is kinda like your job? It's the thing you're supposed to do because it's what you're supposed to do. But there's lots of things you could do that aren't part of your job. Things people call hobbies, or games. Stuff you do because you're bored and you're not needed to do your job right now." Fortress Maximus rumbles "I am not...bored...my mission is to serve the Autobots." He looks down at Swerve and smiles. "I am...Fortress Maximus...although Autobots have been calling me Fort Max." Scales watches Swerve's progress but keeps talking to Fortress Maximus. "Well, it's like.. The Weatherbots are supposed to watch the weather and help people out if it's bad enough to cause problems, right? But a guy like Beachcomber might sit and watch clouds because he likes watching them go by. So, for the Weatherbots, watching clouds is part of their function, but for Beachcomber, it's just a hobby." Fortress Maximus steadies his arm, as Swerve continues to hold on to the harpoon that shot out of his arm. "What hobby would least impact my ability to assist the Autobots?" Fortress Maximus asks. Scales hmms. "That's tricky. If you wanted to take up something active, like sports or even painting, you'd need Cerebros an' Spike to work with you, wouldn't you?" She considers. "Listening to music or podcasts wouldn't be bad, though you'd have to make sure you don't get so caught up in it that you missed somebody tryin' to talk to you." Fortress Maximus looks over at Scales "Pod....casts?" Scales ohs! "It's like radio show episodes, only instead of being broadcast over the radio, they're recorded ahead of time and you can download them to listen to any time you like." Fortress Maximus grunts "Mmm...." He pauses "Which...Podcasts...best benefit...the Autobots?" Scales thinks that one over. "I guess.. that depends on how you use what you hear. There are podcasts for all sorts of things. Ones that do human history, ones about politics, ones that are people talking about things they discover, and even ones where people are playing a game and you can listen to them try to solve mysteries in the game. So, you could listen to them for fun, or to learn more about things so you're better prepared." Fortress Maximus 's optics glow. "Priorities... Discovery, Politics, Human History, Games.... Fun." Fortress Maximus looks over at Scales "Do they have...military podcasts?" Scales yeahs, "Though since most podcasts are made by humans, it's people going over human wars and battles and stuff." Dust Devil is moving to sit on the scaffolding of one of the nearby buildings. Hard to say how long he's been listening but he's made himself a little more obvious, "There are also books....and datapads and other information that we could connect ya to." Swerve perks up at the mention of podcasts. "Oh, yeah, they're great!" he says. "I listen to a bunch of them -- Worst Bestsellers, the Revolutions Podcast, Hardcore History, Welcome to Nightvale, Podcastle, Escape Pod, Pseudopod -- those last four are all fictional but they're so good!" Fortress Maximus looks down at Dust Devil. "Would prefer uploaded information. Datapads and books..." He looks at his hand. "Inefficient." Fortress Maximus mumbles "Fiction...irrelevant. Serves no benefit for the Autobots." Scales hehs. "Well, if you use an audiobook or listen to a podcast, you could have a spot where other people could hear it, too, and share." Swerve nodnods, bouncing on his feet. 'Audible.com! They're great! You can try them for free for thirty days *and* yu get to keep the title you download if you decide to sto using them!" he says. "They even let you have two free original Audible creations every month in addition to your title! Plus, they have this thing where you can listen to all the romance novels you want every month for one set fee! It's a great deal! And you can get audio editions of The Great Courses which'll teach you just about everything you want to know about everything so bonus!" Dust Devil narrows his optics at Fortress Maximus. "Datapads ARE uploaded information, It's a means which would let you take in information that might not be currently uploaded elsewhere. I was gonna offer ya access ta Alpha trion's computers...but I guess that might be irrelavent." He frowns and watches the others from his not so vantage point. Fortress Maximus says in a controlled tone "Romance...unnecessary." Fortress Maximus looks at Dust Devil and his optics flash. "Alpha Trion's knowledge...VERY relevant. Alpha Trion ... is my creator... his wisdom...is that I seek." Fortress Maximus looks slowly over to Swerve "Information appreciated...please filter out any podcasts that would not benefit the Autobots, and submit those podcasts most beneficial to the Autobots." Swerve nodnods. "Will do!" he says, already mentally tallying up a list of podcasts to send that includes most of his personal favorites, as well as some good ones on the subject of metallurgy, geology and geography. "Oh! Hey! Can you watch vidoes, big guy? Because there's some awesome channels on YouTube you *need* to send!" Dust Devil makes a face, "Yer the one who was sayin information might be irrelavant. And some of the mediums yer dismissin, I've found valuable in a multitude of ways. Even the fiction you discounted. And why does it seem Alpha Trion even dead seems more prolific than a petrorabbit when it comes ta creations?!" Fortress Maximus looks at Swerve and looks up. A few panels from his armor open, lowering like a movie projector. One of Spike's tweaks. The 'vid walls' begin to brodcast a flurry of images - the Moon landing, Star Wars, Bollywood dancing, Iron Maiden performing, Public Enemy performing, a basketball game' before the screens go blank. "I can see images." Fortress Maximus looks at Dust Devil and growls "What...is...a ... petrotabbit?!" Swerve bounces on his feet again. "Ohhhh, I'ma send you ALL the links!" he says. Scales tilts her head at Dust Devil. "People who are good enough at this kinda thing to actually create others is kinda a short list, Dusty." She grins at Swerve. "Some of my favorites are Backyard Science and King of Random." Fortress Maximus 's optics flash brightly "Yes...Backyard Science...benefits Autobots." Swerve nods. 'Did you see the one where Backyard Science poured molten aluminum into a fishtank full of spitballs? It was pretty cool. I'm gonna try something like that." Dust Devil pipes up, "Hey Fort, I'm gonna teach ya a new word. It's called SPAM...." He grins from the scaffolding, hoping that Swerve can't reach him from where he's at. Fortress Maximus mumbles "Spitballs...do not benefit...the Autobots." He looks down at Dust Devil "Spam?" he growls. Scales oohs. "Yeah! And there's the one where they put glue down all over boards to see if it would stop bicycles an' things that rolled over 'em." Swerve slaps his forehead. "RED HOT NICKEL BALL!" he yells. "You *need* to see Red Hot Nickel Ball! I think there was even one where they put it on a can of Spam!" Dust Devil rolls his optics, "What about all the mechs that came together ta make you. ALpha trion was just floatin around when we showed up with Cerebros ta work on givin ya a personality. Vector Sigma did that part. If anythin, Spike and the other bots did more of the work." Fortress Maximus looks at Dust Devil, tehn Scales, then Swerve, then back to Dust Devil...then Swerve. He looks up and suddenly, Fortress Maximus becomes almost a statuesque figure, freezing entirely. His optics look like they're scanning a flurry of information. His vid panels operate again and a flurry of Nickle Ball, glue, and talking heads appear, then freeze, then appear again. Brain freeze. Swerve deflates. "No, not Spam, but they did put it on a big aft block of Velveeta!" he says. "That's still kinda cool. Squeaks like a dosimiter going off." Scales ers. "You okay there, big guy?" Dust Devil says, "Uhhh....Do we kick him, unplug and replug him in or use control-alt-delete?" Fortress Maximus coughs "cheese..." A few images of Velvetta appear. Then spam. Swerve blinks. "..Easy, big fella," he says. "You just gotta take this one step at a time. Like the humans say, that's how you eat a whale. One bite at a time." GAME: Fortress Maximus FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Fortress Maximus slowly rocks back and forth. He then looks down at the team and rubs the back of his head. "Ohhhhh...." Dust Devil frowns and gets to his feet. He glances at the ones below and his forcefield generator hums as he gets ready. "HEY! FORT....FOCUS! ONE THING!" He yells to try and get Fort Max's attention. GAME: Fortress Maximus PASSES an AGILITY roll of Above Average difficulty. Scales ducks the giant hand, scooting across his shoulders to get out of the way and keeping quiet so as to not distract right now. Fortress Maximus snaps to. He looks down at Dust Devil and points a finger at him. "Do NOT disrespect ALPHA TRION! HE IS OUR CREATOR" he yells angrily at Dust Devil. He barks "ALPHA TRION IS WISE AND BENEVOLENT!" Dust Devil stands taller, "Alpha Trion is an absent minded mech who's intelligence and processor were questioned due to one of his creations. He ended up stuck in Vector Sigma twice, His sense of humor is only rivaled by his ability ta be vague. And could misplace his head if it wasn't attached when he gets distracted by a problem or some question that comes ta mind." Swerve looks at Dust Devil. "...D'you *really* think it's a good idea t'provoke the enormous mech who could smush you like a bug?" he asks. "...Just curious about yur thought processes here, Dusty. Seems...counterintuitive." Fortress Maximus frowns and roars at Dust Devil. He balls up his fist. From inside, Cerebros can be heard yelling "nononono!" Fort Maximus begins to shift, rumble. Fortress Maximus yells out "NO!" But he falls back and begins to shift and fall, and transform into his city structure. Abruptly, creating probably a nice mini-earthquake. GAME: Dust Devil PASSES an AGILITY roll of Very High difficulty. BOOM!!!! Fortress Maximus turns back into his city mode. A few moments pass until one of the panels can be seen lifed. A dizzy Cerebros can be seen emerging. He then holds out his hand for Spike to stumble into. Cerebros takes Spike to Scales, Swerve, and Dust Devil. Scales hops off and circles in the air until Fortress Maximus finishes his transformation back, then glides down to perch on a doorway. Cerebros sets Spike down. Spike tries to walk a straight line, but stammers slightly. He then takes off his helmet. "Woah...that was...weird." Spike looks at his watch and grins. "Heyah, we held together for like...35 minutes." He looks at Scales. "I think we're ready whenever you are for Omega." Dust Devil falls off of the scaffolding. He manages to twist deftly in the air and use the lower sections of scaffolding to catch and swing his way down to the ground. He frowns as Cerebros and Spike seem to have some issues. GAME: Dust Devil FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Spike FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Spike looks at Dust Devil and frowns at his frown. "What?" Scales peers at Spike and Cerebros. "Are you two okay? You look kinda dizzy." Spike nods. He looks at Cerebros wearily. "Yeah, I mean, Cerebros ejected abruptly..." Cerebros looks at Spike, but Spike gives an 'it's okay' gesture. "You had a good reason..." He adds "Yeah, I'm just not used to tumbling about 30 stories." Swerve looks over at Spike and CErebros. "Yeahhhh, can see where that'd be, y'know, jarring," he says. "Here's hoping whoever you go up against doesn't start raggin' on the big guy's creator. Otherwise, looks like Cerebros made the right call an' got you guys outta there ASAP. Good job, Cerebros." Cerebros gives a look of surprise at Swerve. "Really? You mean it?!" Cerebros nods eagerly "Yes! I mean...for some reason...I felt fine...calm...like...I wanted to serve...but then...I had this feeling of intense anger...you could almost call it rage. And then...I panicked." Dust Devil turns to Fort Max and ignores SPike for the moment as he leaps to catch one of the lower sections of Fort Max and clamber up to a decent vantage point so that he can stand a little more on level with the behemoth. "DID that feel good?" He moves to a slightly better spot in his opinion and glares at the mech, "Ya got angry and fer what? Cause I said the truth as I see it? How can I trust you with the information from Alpha Trion if you allow yerself ta get angry like this?" He stamps a foot to make sure he's got Fort Max's attention. "I've been there BOTH times it took fer you ta come ta life and yer gonna get mad at me for THIS." Spike rubs his forehead. "So...we still got some kinks...granted." Scales reaches up to pat part of FortMax. "You okay, too, big guy?" Fortress Maximus says plainly at Scales. "I am functioning...no damage." One of his panels open up and a vid wall appears the wall emits a blinding light right smack at Dust Devil's optics. "APOLOGIZE! Do NOT insult Alpha Trion in my presence!" GAME: Fortress Maximus PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of High difficulty. Swerve whoas! "Dim those headlights!" he says, throwing an arm up to shield his optics. "Auugh1" GAME: Spike PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Spike looks up at Fortress Maximus and barks "Fort Max, stop it!" The vid wall bathing Dusty in light ceases, going back to its benign glow. Spike rubs his eyes and looks at Scales. "We'll work this out by tomorrow." Dust Devil has naturally DARK optics to allow him to not be harmed when setting off explosions. And to use flashbangs and such for diversions. He's still caught offguard when he gets flashed by Fort Max. Wincing a bit he tries to not allow the bigger mech to intimidate him. "He is MY creator too if you insist on calling him that. I lived with him over 40 years before he disappeared on me. I'm sorry if your bright shiny memory of him from Spike and Cerebros is all you got ta go by. I have access ta the computers and knowledge left in the lab I lived in. But I'll be damned if I'm gonna give it over when ya can't control yerself." Fortress Maximus rumbles "Insult my creator again...or Sparkplug Witwicky...or Susan Witwicky...and you will regret it, Dust Devil." Scales shrugs at Spike. "He's a kid. Throwing temper tantrums is kinda a thing, right?" Spike turns around and looks at Fortress Maximus "Woah! Woah! Easy! Easy!" Cerebros stands in front of Spike and points to Fortress Maximus. "No! We do not threaten our friends!" Spike grins weakly at Scales "Yeah...I guess..." Spike looks at Swerve and nods. "Heyah Swerve, what's up?" Scales hmms. "Still, probably better to work this out now rather than later. Like, say, in the middle of helpin' Omega or while in a fight." Swerve shrugs, dropping his arm down. "Not much," he says. "I kinda agree with Scales. Let the two of 'em work it out. Better now than when you're in the middle of a firefight or something worse." Dust Devil kicks Fort Max, "I care fer my creator more than you understand. And what I say AIN'T an insult. He was tended ta ferget what he was doin and I'd remind him. If he was workin on one project I had ta sometimes watch what was already bein worked on. He taught me and was the greatest mech in my life! And I was lost without him! So I have every right ta say what I want. Cause nothin I said was an insult!" Fortress Maximuslaughs at the kick. "Your kicks do nothing! And you insulted him by saying he had nothing to do with my creation!" GAME: Spike FAILS a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Spike sighs "Allrightallrightallright...kids...calm down." Scales sighs and nods to Swerve. "When I was really young, I really looked up to my creators, too. Especially Blaster, with him also bein' my CO an' all." Spike smiles at Scales. "Yeah...I guess that's what might have bled into Fort Max." He says thoughtfully "My mom...meant everything to me, and my dad...he's like...the greatest man I've ever met." Dust Devil glares at Fort Max. "I'm am kicking you for EMPHESIS." And...he happens to kick Fort Maximus with each word. He sighs. "Do you have any concept of the fact that if you do call Alpha Trion yer creator....that that makes you my brother? You...and Cerebros and even Spike. Yer all part of my family. Even the blasted Aerialbots and Elita and Optimus and Tonka." He folds his arms and glares down at the mech. "And I want ya ta succeed...but you can't do that if you have 'MY' Temper and a body big enough ta seriously hurt a ton of innocents!" He gets another kick in there when he says 'my'. Spike frowns and looks at Fortress Maximus. "That said..." He gestures to Dust Devil. "What he said could really bait you into making a stupid move, you don't want to get provoked that easily." Fortress Maximus grumbles "Brother..." He chuckles slightly. "I'm bigger...more power than you. More intelligent too." Spike looks at Fortress Maximus and actually laughs. "OK...SHUT IT!" He shakes his head. "Primus, I never argued like this with Buster." Scales blinks at Spike in disbelief. Swerve shrugs. 'Kinda makes me glad I never latched on to kinship terms, myself," he says. "Gimme friends over family. Friends you get to choose." Spike grins at Swerve. Spike looks at Scales. "Give us...one more day...one more day to iron out these kinks." Scales chuckles. "Oh, I'm not worried about that. We'll all be focused on the job, then. I mean, who's going to want to distract us all with somebody Omega Supreme's size as a patient? Well, besides the Decepticons, I guess." She goes quiet. "Guess might wanna ask some Wreckers to set up a warning perimeter." Dust Devil looks down at Swerve, "I have family members that I choose too. Spike was one of those until he got adopted mechanically...." Spike frowns and mumbles "Damnit..." He steps out of his armored exo-suit and walks toward Dust Devil. "Ok...I'm NOT mechanically adopted." He shows his arm. "See...totally organic." Dust Devil eyes Spike from his vantage point, "Would you prefer mystically attached or cybernetically inducted into my family...cause I'm sure we could use either one." He glances back at Fort Max. "You CAN'T get mad like that. Something like what you just did could cause you to accidently hurt people. If you need to attack someone, use yer mind. Cause ya can't take back a hit or an attack. That's one reason why the bond between you and Cerebros is also so important just as the bonds between you two and Spike. You all come together ta make a whole that will eventually be really awesome. But ya don't want smushin me ta smear yer track record." Spike gives a tired look at Fortress Maximus. "Fort Max..." Fortress Maximus grumbles "No..." Spike leers at Fortress Maximus. "I mean it!" Fortress Maximus grumbles slightly at Dust Devil. "...I'm sorry." Swerve pipes up. "Hey, DUsty, how about you apologize back huh?" he says. 'I mean, you didn't need to go so hot on Fort Max. Plus, tellin' somebody how they're supposed to feel is kinda a jerk move." He beams. 'Oprah said that." Spike grins widely at Swerve "Awesome advice." He rubs his chin. "Speaking of which...that reminds me, I probably need to load some Oprah podcasts for Fort Max." He looks at Fortress Maximus (which is kind of hard not to) "Those will definitely benefit the Autobots." Scales gives Spike a skeptical look. Spike looks down at Scales. "S'riously...she talks about mental health, regular health, conflict management..." Scales sighs. "Well, I guess. I mostly read 'bout that stuff," she admits. "Though I also watch a lotta cartoons." Swerve looks over at Scales. "Yeah? Like what?" he asks, sounding as if he's about to go off on another fanboy tangent. "I'm waiting for the new season fo Rick and Morty to come out but I'm also enjoying Bob's Burgers an' Craig of the Creek. Ohh! did you see Infinity Train? That was a good 'un. And Primal! By that guy who did Dexter's Laboratory. Big shift in mood and theme but pretty good, for all it flys in the face of science." Spike arches a brow "Ever seen Bojack Horseman?" He adds "I don't know what it says about me that both that and Bob's Burgers resonate the most, even though Bob's Burgers can be a bit 'out there' for me." Dust Devil kneels down and is about to say something when Swerve speaks up. HE offers the mech a glare...and then Spike. "If ya let me finish collectin my thoughs so I can say it without soundin especially stupid." He shakes his head and looks back at Fort Max. "Truthfully...I just nearly was ready ta shoot Solus Prime because she insulted Alpha Trion in front of me. I was so slaggin mad. But..she's his sibling. And...that's they're relationship. I am SORRY...that one, you didn't realize WHY I felt allowed ta speak of Alpha trion that way. And I didn't think of how you might see Alpha Trion. It just kinda annoys me that yas don't think about the other mechs that put so much work inta yas...and...well...part of me would probably be considered slightly jealous too. I -AM- still very upset that fer all intents and purposes, he ain't there fer me ta help in the lab...ta just talk ta and all. And I'm mad at his decisions and the circumstances that caused him ta pretty much be gone. I know I should be thankful that at least I can still see him sometimes when I go ta vector sigma. And I shoulda been more aware of how others saw things. I am young...and you and cerebros are even younger. But I don't have someon like Spike and even Cerebros ta help temper me and keep me from doing stupid things. Yer truly lucky ta have them and everybody else who will be there fer you if you need it." Scales wells, optics going a bit yellow-pink. "There's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. And Animaniacs is coming back. And sometimes you get the scarier ones, like the Castlevania anime that's on Netflix now. But I also like going and finding anime series that are complete, like Princess Tutu." Swerve blinks, staring at Scales. "Wait a damn minute," he says. 'animaiacs is coming back!? Is it a reboot or are they reimaginging it or just rereleasing teh old episodes? Have they said if they're bringing back Freakazoid? 'Cause that is an unappreciated classic, that is." Spike gives a sad smile at Dust Devil. "I lost my mom when I was little. And as much as I've been blessed to be in the position I am now...I would still give it up if I had to live in a life where it was just her an' dad...seeing me through marriage and everything, even if I was just a mechanic." He walks over to Dust Devil and pats his leg. "And of course you have me, I'll help you stop doing stupid things." Scales ohs. "There's gonna be two new seasons on Hulu," she tells Swerve. "I haven't heard anything about Freakazoid, though." Swerve doesn't squeal but his optics brighten. "New seasons?" he says. "That's awesome -- wait...whose doing the voices? 'Cause in an animated series, that's where you're really gonna make or break your show. You gotta have decent voice actors otherwise it all just falls apart." Scales grins. "Same guys. There's an interview on YouTube with Jess Harnell talkin' about it." Scales is happy to be talking about this and not the Dinosaur King watching marathons with the Dinobots. Fortress Maximus 's speaker emits "Dust Devil...brother...to Fortress Maximus?" Swerve's optics brighten. "Ohhh, that's awesome!" he says. "I'm gonna hafta check out hat interview!" Dust Devil has slid his way down and is giving Spike a slight smile when Fort Max speaks again, "IF ya want me ta be. I'll warn ya I'm annoying, do stupid things fer laughs and ta fulfill my objectives and sometimes try ta do things that aren't quite safe." He grins at the big city, "I'll also be tryin ta help ya with Omega Supreme." Spike gives a tired look at everyone. "Well...I'm going to grab a bite to eat, and then most likely brew a pot of coffee, 'cause it looks like it'll be a long night for all of us to get everything ready for tomorrow." Dust Devil pats Fort Max, "Get some rest....I'll be tryin ta help where I can with Omega tomorrow unless I'm needed with the Iacon shield, keep calm and stay focused." He looks to Spike, "Have a good rest too And you too Cerebros." Log session ending at 18:18:21 on Wednesday, 16 October 2019.